Cleanliness is next to Romance
by Wihahini
Summary: A lone female Goodra finds herself crying near a lake. A Dragonite finds her and asks her what's wrong. Sometimes your problems are nothing compared to other people's problems.


''Another day of no luck getting a mate…'' I sighed, as I reached the lake I was going to.

Let me introduce myself, I'm a Goodra, a female one. I have been ignored all my life, making mating seasons like this one more than unbearable.

This lake was partially private. It was surrounded by tall trees, so hardly anybody came here.

I scooped up some water in my hands to drink, as some tears began to form in my eyes. I was sad, lonely, and depressed.

I drank the water as I sat down, looking up the sky, now orange, as it was pretty late.

''Hey… Are you alright?'' A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a Dragonite, probably male, judging by his voice, standing there, a few feet away from me. He was holding some berries in his arms.

''Y-Yeah…'' I lied ''I just need some time'' I turned my back to him, looking up to the sky again.

He sat down next to me, making me flinch a bit.

''Don't worry, I won't attack you or anything'' He said ''You want a berry?'' He asked, holding one out for me. I smiled and thanked him, taking the berry.

We continued eating in a comfortable silence, until he decided to break it.

''So, why were you crying earlier? Did someone hurt you emotionally or something?''

I sighed. The mood had instantly dropped.

''Might as well tell you'' I began ''I've been lonely most of my life, rejected by others for my chubbiness, the goo I leave everywhere, among other things''

He snickered, causing me to glare at him. ''You are just like me, then''

''Say what?''

''Heh, as you told me your story, I'll tell you mine'' He said ''When I was younger, back when I was just a Dragonair, I was very cynical, and I still kind of am, but that's not the point. Anyway, my mother, a beautiful and kind Dragonite like me, was kind of alone, as my father, a Hydreigon, had left when I hatched. I had gone out one day, not caring if my mother would feel loner or not. I came back three to four hours later to…'' He sighed, and some tears came out of his half-lidded eyes ''To see my mother dead, and my father on top of her, eating her lifeless body like she was some kind of prey…'' My eyes widened ''I battled him, and eventually ended up killing him. Still to this day, I don't know how I stayed alive in that battle…''

If I thought I had it bad, then this guy had a million times worse than me.

''I wish I had stayed there, at least she wouldn't have died alone…''

He closed his eyes, and tears started to come out freely. I immediately hugged him, not caring if I left my goo all over him.

''W-Wow…'' I was at a loss of words. I was touched by his back-story, and I felt the sudden urge of making it up for him, but I didn't know how…

He suddenly retracted from the hug, smiling. ''Thanks, I needed that'' he said.

''No problem, Dragonite''

He hugged me again, and I could sense that we would be more than friends.

A sudden rise in heat from my core reminded me of my heat, and the perfect way of making it up for him.

''D-Dragonite?'' I asked.

''Yes? Do you need something?''

I joined our lips in a quick kiss, as he pulled off quickly.

''Goodra?! What are…?'' He couldn't finish, as I kissed him again. This time he didn't pull back, but didn't return it either.

We separated and were left looking into each other's eyes. His had a mixture of confusion and lust, but mostly lust.

''You are alone, aren't you? Why not become mates?'' I said.

He looked at me, and then smiled. ''I'd love to, even if it's so sudden'' He chuckled and kissed me.

He pinned me to the ground, where we resumed our kissing, tongues battling for dominance fueled by our passion and lust.

He started caressing my body, not caring about the goo I left on his hand. As if he was reading my thoughts, he said ''I like how your slime's all over your body, and feels so clean and cool to the touch. No wonder your body is so shiny''

I giggled at his compliment, but it soon turned into a moan as he started going lower, caressing my nether lips.

He gingerly slipped a finger inside, making me gasp. I was already wet from anticipation, so he had no trouble getting his finger in.

I had never masturbated before, as my arms were too short to reach there, but his hand told me what I was missing.

''Feeling good?'' He asked in a seductive voice, to which I gave a slow nod and a moan. I had closed my eyes at this point, just enjoying the sensation.

He suddenly withdrew his finger, making me whimper. ''Sorry, Goodra, but I can't take it any longer'' He said, and hilted himself within me.

I screamed loudly as I felt my hymen being shattered. Tears came out of my eyes, as I had never experienced such pain before.

He didn't move, waiting for me to accommodate. After a few minutes, the pain was completely gone, and I gave a nod to him, signaling he could continue. He started moving slow, but enough for me to moan a little bit.

''C-Could you… Go faster?'' I asked, and he obliged, being just a little bit faster and rougher on his thrusts, making me moan again.

He leaned down to kiss me, where we both moaned in each other's mouths. He embraced me, wrapping his small arms around mine.

He started going even faster, making the both of us moan loudly. I could feel myself getting close, and I knew he was too.

''G-Goodra! Do you want it inside?'' He half-asked half-shouted.

''Y-Yes! D-Do it! Cum inside me!'' I was practically begging for it now.

He didn't last much longer. He came after a couple of thrusts, painting my walls and triggering my own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of me. The two of us were having a hard time catching our breaths, but it was worth it.

''Heh,'' He chuckled in a tired voice ''I'm all covered in your goo''

I smiled. ''Why not bathe here, in the lake?''

He nodded and we shakily got there to wash ourselves. 

* * *

Months have passed now. Dragonite and I had a little Goomy for a son and a cute Dratini for a daughter. We loved the two of them with our lives, and we'll do anything to protect them.

''Goodra?'' Dragonite said, making me stop looking at our children that were happily playing in the grass.

''Yes, dear?''

''I can tell our children will have a happier childhood''

I smiled at him and we shared a kiss ''Yeah, they will… they will indeed''


End file.
